


Unwanted Feelings

by BranchesBranch



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranchesBranch/pseuds/BranchesBranch
Summary: This is sort of a continuation to the first fic I made on here. This one will have a few chapters though. So stick around if you are interested...





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the bedroom of the teal colored troll, in a very unsettling way. It was so bad that he actually wished poppy would come dropping by just so he could hear someone besides complete silence. He's normally use to the silence due to him isolating himself from others, but this time he actually for once wanted to be surrounded by friends in this now troubling point of his life.

 

Branch sighed softly as he stared at the wall from across the room from his bed, pondering about what happened the other day. He kept questioning himself how he feels and why he feels the way does. For it's something he has never felt and nor seems like he wants to feel, considering who it was towards.

 

The teal colored troll frowned, as if he almost wanted to cry. He felt so conflicted inside, that it hurt. His heart ached, and his stomach twist and turned making him feel sick. He didn’t want to feel this way no more, he wanted it to just disappear. And more importantly for him to just forget that it ever happened.

 

“Why would creek even do something like that?” Branch thought to himself. “Why would he do and say such things?” Branch continued. The more he kept thinking about it the more depressed he became. Branch turned over in his bed away from the wall and was now stomach down on his bed with his head buried into his pillow as he let out a small cry. Which made the extremely quiet room now broken from its deafening silence. Until he heard distant banging.

 

The sad crying troll lifted his head to hear the sound that had echoed in his bunker. As he listened out closely for the sound, he soon realized that it was coming from his bunker hatch. His heart raced for he was hoping it would be his best friend poppy. He jumped out of his bed running towards his elevating platform as he wiped the tears from his face.

 

Branch was now almost at the entrance of his bunker, and a small smile made its way on his face as he heard the knocking on his hatch again that was in the sound of a catchy tune. The teal colored troll swung open his hatch for he was excited to see poppy more than ever.

 

“Branch! You seem in an extremely good mood then normal” Poppy noticed which caused her to smile widely towards her little solitude bestie.

 

“I'm just so happy to see you and hear the sound of your voice” Branch admitted as he hugged her. Poppy was put off guard which cause her to pause in shock which soon turned into a hug back.

 

“Awe, that so sweet branch. Is there something wrong?” She asked as she pulled slightly from the hug.

 

“What? Why would you think something would be wrong?” Branch asked nervously.

 

“Because you are abnormally happier than usual to see me silly” Poppy pointed out.

 

The teal troll gulped and looked away from poppy trying not to show how he truly feels.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Poppy offered, looking a bit worried about her best friend. “I…really don’t want to talk about it” Branch spoke softly as he looked at her with his matching teal colored eyes, that showed sadness. “Branch, whatever it is we need to talk about it or it will just make things worst” Poppy suggested, which would probably be the best solution or she will drive him crazy just to get him to talk. Branch closed his eyes and sighed softly as he gave up. “Fine” Branch submitted.

 

Soon the two made their way into his bunker and down into the main room. The two friends found a place to sit down and begin this long and probably unpleasant talk.

 

“So, what’s on your mind branch?” Poppy began, sounding as sweet as usual.

 

“Well, it’s about creek” branch's eyes met poppy's looking a bit uneased.

 

“Creek? I thought you guys put aside your differences and decided to leave the past in the past?” Poppy looked a little worried and a bit disappointed.

 

“Well, you know me…I still don’t trust him but I don’t try to expose him like I tried before…it’s just this time he” Branch gulped and looked down, hesitant to say what had happened.

 

“He did what branch?” Poppy’s worrying then turned to concern.

 

“He…kissed me” Branch said as he scrunched up his face and gestured his hands with discomfort.

 

Poppy was shocked and was in a form of trance. She said nothing and the room went quiet. Which made branch a bit uncomfortable and uneased. Maybe telling her might not have been the best thing.

 

“Oh…my…gosh” Poppy began, which made branch get a bit nervous. “Creek has a thing for you branch! It’s a bit weird and something I find a bit odd considering certain circumstances but oh my gosh branch, this is big news!” Poppy jumped around with excitement.

 

The teal troll sat there confused to why she is so happy about something like this. It didn’t make sense to him at all. “But why would you feel sad about that branch?” poppy stopped in her moment of joy.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Because I don’t want him to like me like that, and I don’t want to either!” Branch replied angrily.

 

Poppy flinched towards Branch’s current outburst. The teal colored troll realized what he did and his facial features had softened. “I’m sorry Poppy, I didn’t mean to yell at you” Branch apologized hoping that poppy would understand.

 

The pink troll sighed and sat back down beside her best friend. “It’s ok, I know you are feeling something and I just can’t seem to understand it. But I want to at least try and help you Branch” Poppy placed her hand on Branch’s which made the teal troll blush slightly.

 

“I know you do” Branch smiled softly. “Then help I shall GIVE!” Poppy shouted in excitement as if nothing had even happened, which made branch jump a little.

 

“Just promise me you won’t do anything crazy” branch pointed at Poppy giving her a half serious look.

 

“I will try” Poppy smiled incredibly wide as if she couldn’t hold what she had already planned in her head.

 

“Ok well, I am going to go sleep for a bit, still need to clear my head. I will meet you at your place so we can figure this out” Branch explained to his pink colored friend.

 

“Yes sir!” Poppy replied happily as she saluted.

 

“Alright then, see you in a few Poppy” Branch waved good-bye as he began making his way back to his room. Poppy said her good-byes as well for now and quickly headed out of branch’s bunker.

 

The teal survivalist troll was now at his best friend’s pod, curious to what plan poppy had cooked up now.

 

Branch lifted his hand to knock on poppy’s door, but before his knuckles could even graze the door, the door flung open with a smiling poppy standing within it. “Great! You’re here, come on in!” Poppy pulled Branch in causing him to yelp, then slammed the door.

 

“Poppy, what have you got planned? Cause you’re starting to make me worried” Branch gave her a concerned.

 

“Well, since you asked, I want you to visit creek again today and sit down and talk” Poppy explained simply.

 

Branch looked confused cause it was so simple and it’s something he could have done on his own if he wanted to.

 

“That’s it? No glitter, surprises, or music?” Branch asked out of curiosity with a brow raised.

 

“I won’t say no more but that” Poppy replied as she lifted her head with nose in air and eyes closed.

 

“How is this supposed to help me? I feel that something bad is going to happen if I do this” Branch’s eyes squinted as he gave Poppy a skeptical look.

 

“It will work, trust me” Poppy reassured her little survivalist.

 

“I hope you are right or I’m going to regret this for the rest of my life” Branch continued as he looked down to the ground with worry.

 

 

Once again, Branch now stands in front creek’s door. His palms became sweaty, his heart had picked up pace, and his legs began to shake.

 

Branch was nervous than usual which wasn’t like him. He shook his head and fixed his posture as he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts. “I got this. This is creek, a minor threat and slight annoyance. I got this” Branch reassured himself.

 

Branch lifted his hand and knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door had opened.

 

“Oh, hi branch. Lovely seeing you here” Creek smiled as he leaned against his door with a cup of tea clasped between his hands.

 

“We need to talk” Branch jumped straight to the point. He had no time for the formalities.

 

“Talk? Well come on in mate” Creek moved slightly out of the way for branch to pass into his home. Branch quickly walked in as creek closed the door right behind him.

 

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about love?” Creek asked casually as he raised a brow.

 

“For one, stop calling me love, and two, it’s about what happened yesterday” Branch pointed at him with a serious look on his face.

 

“Yesterday?” Creeks small smile quickly turned into a grin. “What about yesterday?”

 

“I need to get some stuff off of my chest” Branch admitted as he placed his on hand on his own bare chest.

 

“Like what exactly?” Creek grew more curious.

 

“Like when you kissed me…” Branch began. He looked away from creek, not wanting to keep eye contact with him during a subject such as this.

 

“Ah yes, the kiss. You were a bit of a disappointment though, you didn’t do much. You were stiff” Creek critiqued branch as though it was a test.

 

“Wait, what? What’s that supposed to mean?” Branch had sounded a bit offended by the comment.

 

“It means you need to do more with your kisses mate, maybe a little tongue or some lip biting would be nice. Or a little creativity of your own eh?” Creek winked at the teal troll, making the survivalist twitch.

 

“Stop talking like I wanted you to kiss me! I never invited your lips to touch mine!” The survivalist snapped as he moved a foot out with slight lean and fist tightly clenched.

 

“And I also don’t need your evaluation either!” Branch added.

 

“Well if it’s not such a big deal, why are you letting out such negative energy?” Creek smiled pointing out the obviously angry troll.

 

“Because you keep acting like I was into it!” Branch pointed at him fiercely.

 

“But you were” creek grinned mockingly.

 

“No, I wasn’t!” Branch protested.

 

“Were too mate” Creek sipped his tea.

 

“Ooo! This is going nowhere! I don’t know why I listened to Poppy. This visit was not going to solve anything! The teal troll shook his hands violently in the air as he plopped himself down on a chair and crossed his arms.

 

Creek had stopped sipping his tea as he looked over towards the frustrated teal troll, who sat there with a hopeless look on his face. The purple troll kind of felt bad for him but also enjoyed seeing him when he’s all flustered. But not when he’s sad.

 

Creek sighed and placed his cup of tea down on his table. “It was me who got poppy to bring you back to see me”

 

Branch lifted his head and looked over at the purple troll in complete and utter disbelief. “You are lying”

 

“You can go ask her for yourself mate, but it’s true” Creek sat down in the nearest chair. “I told her to make you believe she had a plan to make things better between you and I so that I may settle things with you myself” he added.

 

Branch sat there quiet for he did not know what to say. He felt angry, sad, betrayed, annoyed, all in one thing. Like he can’t even trust anyone.

 

“You shouldn’t get mad at Poppy, she really was looking out for you. But she also wanted you to give me another chance” Creek explained.

Branch shot out of his seat in rage “I gave you another chance and you made me sing a song written by you, then you kissed me! So why on earth would I want to give you another chance?”

 

Creek was just about to open his mouth but then shut it, thinking really hard about his next choice of words.

 

The teal troll stood with hands on his hips as he began tapping his foot, awaiting the answer from the purple troll. “Well?”

 

“Because, I have feelings for you Branch…” Creeks voice was low as his sentence trailed off.

 

Branch scoffed to what the other troll had said. “Oh please, are you kidding me? You don’t have true feelings for me. You only enjoy messing with me. Nothing more. And you want to know why? Cause someone like you is incapable of loving anything but yourself”

 

Branch’s words were sharp, like a blade. And it hurt like hell.

 

“I guess your right mate, I’m just an egotistical jerk” Creek said plainly with arms folded.

 

“Exactly!” Branch pointed out in victory.

 

“Branch!” a familiar voice rung throughout the pod causing both to look around.

 

“Poppy?” Branch asked as he looked around for the pink troll.

 

Poppy popped her head up from the window of the pod with an unsatisfied look on her face.

 

“I thought you would stop doing stuff like that to creek!” Poppy said half angrily towards the teal troll.

 

“What? But he…I…” Branch stuttered to get what he said out of his mouth.

 

“For shame branch” Poppy shook her head in disappointment.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening” the teal troll looked completely baffled.

 

“This was supposed to be a simple fixaroo and instead turned into a big mess” Poppy began as she walked around with waving hands.

 

“You can’t stop picking with him for a second, and you can’t stop making others feel bad about their weaknesses” Poppy pointed to the two.

 

“Starting right now you two are going to make this right! And I will be here to make sure you do” Poppy said with an alarming amount of authority.

 

The eyes of the two male trolls were wide in amazement. They honestly never seen the pink happy troll this serious before. The two male trolls traded looks for they knew that this will not end till they finally make up.

 

To be continued.


End file.
